


Starving Brides

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [12]
Category: Adventure Time, DCU, Marvel
Genre: Gen, Island - Freeform, Pleading for Food, Starvation, hunger, seagulls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan Strong, She-Hulk, and Power Girl all ended up finding their way into an old sewer system that led them all to a strange fake island. They spend nearly a month without any food and are tormented by nearly every aspect of nature. They just keep asking themselves though, who put them there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starving Brides

“This is ridiculous!” Karen Starr’s, also known as Power Girl, hand stroked her belly in large rotating positions. She had been doing her best to tolerate her latest and strangest traveling companions, but the twitching of the muscles in her abdomen and the roaring of her hungry stomach made everything feel like the world’s most difficult challenge. Her core rumbled with another deprived moan and she sighed heavily. “We’ve been walking around these pipes for days! I’m starving! My tummy is killing me! Can’t we just—“

            Jennifer Walters, also known as She-Hulk, grunted she walked. Her own stomach had been gargling acid for hours.

            “Can’t you just be quiet? I’m trying to forget about how much my tummy is aching. Uughh—“ She-Hulk patted her exposed and toned stomach with one hand as she strutted further into darkness. Her center shook from the force of her suffering and she whined. It seemed she couldn’t forget about it after all. “My tummy is killing me. I’m so hungry. I think I’d do anything just for a scrap of something. Damn it!” Jennifer growled as loudly as her gut. “When I find the ass-hole that did this—“

She, Power Girl, and an interesting powerhouse blonde named Susan Strong had all met up in the depths of the sewer system after some inconvenient circumstances arose and washed them all downstream towards one another. The three powerful ladies decided to stick together in their travels to escape the maze of piping and muck.

            “Stop yelling! You give Susan a headache!” Susan grumbled as her belly shook under her palm and let out a pained noise. “Tummy hurts too much now! Susan doesn’t want more aches.” Her core let out a fierce snarl and she clutched it, urging it back into slumber. “So loud, Tummy! You mustn’t be so loud. It is dangerous.” Her organs groaned from within her body. Susan gave her midsection a sad look. “Susan feel bad, Tummy. Being hungry is no fun.” She sighed and looked forward. “Susan and Tummy are very hungry.”

            The three women all felt the pangs of pre-starvation unsettling their organs. Their muscles were beginning to feel a little weaker, their minds clouding with aggravation and aggression, and their patience for their circumstance and for each other were growing thin.

            “Just be quiet!” She-Hulk screamed. She covered her ears with her hands. “I don’t want to hear about how hungry you are! I’ve got enough o worry about!”

            “Don’t yell at her!” Power Girl growled. “It’s not your fault you can’t handle you own shit. Hell, we wouldn’t even still be trapped down here if you hadn’t made the brilliant choice to go left!”

            Both Jennifer and Karen’s stomach growled a low and lonesome vibration that had them both curled forward again. As they walked, each girl rubbed their bellies in even circles. Power Girl swallowed a dry lump that had formed in her throat and shook her head.

            “Look, this is stupid. I’m sorry I yelled.”

            Even as Karen tried to apologize, the green-skinned beauty ahead of her only grew more irritated. Jennifer stopped and turned towards Power Girl, a particular kind of rage built from severe hunger tainting her pretty face.

            “Oh! So this is my fault!? It’s my fault we’re trapped down here?” She-Hulk’s stomach roared and she shuddered, petting it to silence it. “It’s my fault we haven’t eaten in days? That our stomachs are all empty and trying to tear us apart from the inside out? That we’re withering away down here instead of sitting at home enjoying a sandwich and some chips? That’s somehow _my_ fault!?”

            “That’s not what I—“ Power Girl tried to calm down so that the matter wouldn’t escalate, but the look in She-Hulk’s eyes told her the woman just needed a fight. Frankly, she knew she needed one too. So, she clenched her fists and prepared for a fight she knew was coming.

            “Stop it! That is enough!” Susan moved between the two. Her abdomen shook with another intense rumble. She flinched, but she did not place her hand back on her belly to quiet it until the other two women backed down. “No fight. We are all hungry. Tummies are all unhappy.” Her own pleaded for attention more loudly. She eyed Power Girl and She-Hulk. Upon seeing they were calmer, she placed a small hand back onto her midsection and sighed. She began caressing the area once more and spoke more softly. “We will survive.”

            The words were simple, but it seemed to bring at least some semblance of rationality back to the group. They were all strong women who had been through a lot in the past. They just had to remember how strong they really were.

            “What’s a few days without food?” Power Girl joked.

            “Yeah,” She-Hulk added. “I can handle just a little longer. We’re bound to find an exit sooner rather than later.”

            Susan nodded. The three of them continued walking. There was a peaceful pact of silence between them. They would just keep going. There had to be an opening somewhere, a ladder that lead to the surface, or a passageway that would take them back into the city.

 

At least another forty-eight hours had passed down in those dark tunnels. Power Girl’s energy had been keeping things lit despite everything. She would light objects they passed and use them as torches and heat metal rods to the point of a strong glow. Still, hunger had weakened her and she wasn’t sure she could keep up the pace much longer.

            "Susan's tummy very hungry," Susan moaned sadly as a great howl shivered forth from her center. She put her two large hands over her belly and rubbed back and forth to ease the burbling, but the sounds kept on coming. "Susan empty. Want food to eat!"

            "So do the rest of us," Power Girl said irritably and petted her own stomach. Grumbles emerged from her and she moaned with despair. "We keep telling you we're all hungry, Susan. Don't be so selfish."

            The sweat dripping from her brow was making the already difficult task of finding her way through the dim area nearly impossible. She felt very sick and she knew why. She needed to eat something, and soon. They all needed something to fill their empty bellies. All three of them were starving. Power Girl’s stomach reinforced this fact with another loud roar.

            “My tummy hurts so much. I’m empty inside. Completely empty.” Karen realized she was panting a little. She felt nauseous. The nausea became worse when she recognized it. “I think I might be sick.”

            “Don’t do that,” Jennifer said sullenly. “You’d just be spitting up acid anyway.”

            “Yeah.” Power Girl swallowed dryly and managed to keep herself from dramatically loosing nothing. “You’re probably right. And how much would that suck?” She laughed half-heartedly. Still, she didn’t feel well.

            "It wouldn't even be so miserable if we could just get out of here!" She-Hulk complained. Her belly moped too and let out a long low growl. She-Hulk stroked her abdomen and looked around the dark sewers. "I know! We should just bust through the walls! Then I can find something to fill my tummy!"

            "We can't just bust out! We could collapse the tunnel," Power Girl argued.

            "Do you have a better idea? We're trapped and I'm starving! I want to get out of here!" She-Hulk kept one hand rotating on her belly, while her other hand moved to her hip. A groan emitted from her stomach. "Do you hear that? I'm barren inside. I need food! So I'm getting out whether you like it or not!" With that She-Hulk took the hand off her hip and pulled it back in a fist.

            Before her fist could strike the wall, Power Girl hurried over and grabbed the other woman's arm. "I said no!"

            Enraged by being denied the chance to escape, She-Hulk tossed her arm back and threw Power Girl to the ground.

            Power Girl landed with an, "Ooph!" She clutched her sore belly and rubbed it as pained noises emitted from it. "How dare you toss a girl when her tummy is empty! Let's see how you like it!" Power Girl lunged at She-Hulk and the two began to combat, stopping every few seconds to whine about their bellies and caress them.

            Just as Power Girl lifted She-Hulk above her head to throw her across the sewer, a blinding light stopped her in her tracks.

            "Susan found exit!" Susan cried excitedly as she opened two large metal doors to the outside. The sun was powerful and hurt their eyes, but for a moment they had hope they might be able to eat!

            At least, they had hope, until their vision cleared and they saw what was really outside.

            "Coconuts look funny. Think Susan's tummy will like?" Susan said with uncertainty. She ran circles over her stomach as it grumbled. She licked her lips and looked out at the strange scenery. "Susan really hungry, but coconuts look like ouch."

            "What are you talking about?" Power Girl asked as she lowered She-Hulk carefully back to the ground. She came to join Susan by the door and was horrified by what she saw. A beautiful sandy beach, with tall coconut trees, and loads of bushes and berries greeted them. The only trouble was everything but the sand appeared to be made of metal.

            She-Hulk joined the others and upon taking in the sight she fought back tears and rubbed her belly with both hands to keep the sorrowful grumbling of her organs at bay. She ran up and started to tug and pull at one of the bananas from a bunch on one of the lower trees. When her nails scraped against the professionally painted metal surface, she began crying for a different reason.

            "We're starving, and this is what we get? Where are we? Why is everything made of metal? My tummy needs real food!" She-Hulk slammed her fist into the side of the fake banana-bearing tree. It clanged with a sturdy but hollow metal echo.

            "I don't understand," Power Girl said in awe. She wandered out onto the beach and the other girls followed. The water at the edge of the beach seemed to stretch on forever, never reaching anything. "Why would someone build this? Is this a trap? Do they want us to starve?" Her belly let out a sad growl and she stroked it in pity. "My tummy is hungry! Where's all the real food? Where even are we?"

            "More importantly, how do we get off this island?" She-Hulk asked nervously. None of the girls wanted to go back into the sewer.

            "Maybe we could swim?" Power Girl said weakly. Her tummy protested the notion with a loud growl. "Or we could make smoke signals or something?"

            Susan's stomach let out a roar and Susan stroked her belly lovingly. "Power Girl strong. Power Girl should swim across great water. Bring back food for tummies. Feed empty feeling."

            "You are two are strong too! Why don't you swim and get help?" Power Girl replied.

            "Susan feeling sick. Tummy all cranky." Susan sat down on the sand, her mind made up. She tenderly rubbed her tummy and looked at the other two girls hopefully.

            "I feel sort of weak too," She-Hulk said and sat beside Susan.

            "Excuses!" Power Girl shouted, but she realized she too was feeling a bit woozy. "You just don't want to swim," she said slowly as she sank to her knees in the sand. "I don't understand. I feel weak too. Maybe it's the hunger?" She stroked her belly and groaned the same as before. The emptiness was making her weak, most certainly, but there was something else at play here. "But, I feel like my powers have been drained..."

            She-Hulk and Susan nodded wearily.

            "I suppose swimming is out of the question then," She-Hulk sighed. Her belly grumbled and she rolled her fingers over it in little circles. "Maybe there are fish nearby? We have to try to find something or we'll starve! My tummy is vacant already. It won't last much longer."

            "Susan doesn't want to starve. Susan wants tasty coconut," Susan rubbed her tummy and licked her lips as she inspected a ripe-looking metal coconut above her head. Her belly groaned with desire.

            "I wouldn't recommend it," Power Girl said.

            Ignoring Karen’s better judgment, Susan began to pull at the base of the metal palm tree. She pulled and pulled until, finally, she tore the tree from the ground. She was surprised to see she’d disconnected the synthetic tree from a series of cables and wires.

            The tree and its coconuts laid helplessly uprooted in front of the three women.

            “Coconuts for Susan tummy! Come, we shall eat you now!” Susan moved over and scooped up an arm full of yummy, semi-realistic steal balls and moved over to a hard ridged bolder with them. She stroked her aching and moaning belly with one hand as she tried to smash open the coconuts against the rock with her other hand. “Go on! Break! Tummy wants milk! Give Susan milk for tummy!

            “She knows that isn’t going to work, right?” She-Hulk looked at Susan with pity. She was hungry too, but Jennifer knew better than to expect substance from fake food. Her stomach roared all the same though. Her mouth began to water as she considered sinking her teeth into the bitter inner meat of a real coconut. “I’m so hungry though. I can’t blame her.” Her belly quivered under her palm and she applied more pressure to the surface of her stomach. “It feels like the walls of my poor tummy are starting to really collapse. I’m tempted by all of the fake food too.”

            “Who would do this to us?” Power Girl whined. “This just isn’t fair.”

            “Honestly, I could think of a few people who might want to.”

            The two shared a knowing look and then watched Susan try and fail to crack open the solid sphere. Their insides groaned impatiently as their eyes were teased by the many kinds of vegetation on the island.

            “Maybe there is fish?” Power Girl looked towards the beachfront curiously.

            “You think?” She-Hulk was excited by the mere thought. She hadn’t considered it before, possibly because the fear of being let down. “You think there are any fish this close to the island?” Five fingers moved over the taught surface of Jennifer’s core as she licked her lips. “Do you think we could catch them? Oh! That would certainly make my tummy feel better.”

            “It’s worth a try!” Power Girl hushed her angry stomach, confident in the possibility of an early reprieve. “There’s almost always little fish up near the shore!” Her stomach growled low and she stroked it lovingly. As she moved towards the water, she cooed to her own midsection. “Shh. It’s okay, Tummy. We’ll get you some nice little silver fish or something. Won’t that be nice?”

            “Not being so empty and woozy?” She-Hulk laughed as she ran with the question. “Yeah! I can’t wait to get something yummy into my poor withering tummy.” Her hungry center purred at the promise. She gave her center a few firm pats to relax it before moving into the salty water. “Come on out, fishies! Mama needs to pick the meat from your bones before she passes out!”

            Power Girl and She-Hulk tried desperately to catch any little fish, but there didn’t appear to be any for the longest while and when they did finally appear the two women stood no chance of capturing the fast little things. Even once Power Girl removed her cape and tried to use it like a net, she couldn’t seem to catch anything. Meanwhile, Susan had finally managed to break the coconut open only to find it was a solid ball of metal. There was no meat inside to eat or enjoy. All of her effort had been for not.

            “AGH!” Susan screamed at the top of her lungs and began to throw the coconuts around. They smashed into the other fictional food sources with a loud clang, splashed violently in the ocean, and made solid short-lived thumps in the sand as they landed. “This isn’t fair! Susan hungry! Tummy needs food! Why no food anywhere? Not fair! Nit fair!” She had to clutch her center as her insides made an even more violent fuss. She could feel her organs shivering inside of her. “Tummy hurts! Empty tummy hurts! Mad at Susan!” She fell over into a fetal position, rocking herself softly and sobbing. “Susan so hungry. So sad.”

            Susan had given up sooner than the other two. They had soaked themselves in the salt water. It hadn’t seemed like that much of an issue until, after countless failed attempts to catch anything to eat, they had moved onto dry land where the salt crusted and hardened to their skin.

            “This is too much. It is so gross. First, the stinky sewers. Now, this horrible island of death.” She-Hulk wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling her knees close to her chest. “I’m so hungry. I’m so empty inside I can feel each of my organs working independently to devour themselves. It’s gross. So gross.” She buried her face into her arms. “I don’t feel good. I want to eat. I miss feeling full. I miss the taste of food, and being clean.”

            “My tummy hurts too.” Power Girl watched She-Hulk rub her belly as she did the same. They were both making a terrible ruckus. Even Susan had taken to slowly, sadly petting her abdomen while it cried out for attention. “We’re all hungry. We’re all in the same boat.”

            “I wish we had a boat,” She-Hulk groaned. “Then maybe we could escape this place.”        

            “Sorry,” Power Girl said. “We don’t have a boat.”

            “I know that!” She-Hulk growled as low as her stomach.

            “Right, sorry.”

            Tensions were high and getting worse. However, no one knew what they were supposed to do about it. They were on edge and famished and the situation didn’t seem to have a silver lining.

            “Maybe we should try the sewers again,” Power Girl suggested. Her hands were both petting the surface of her noisy core. It rumbled and she sighed. “Maybe we can back track and try a different route.”

            “Are you nuts?” She-Hulk asked loudly.

            “No!” Power Girl snarled defensively. “I’m just starving and I want to find a way off this stupid island!”

            “Girls! No fight!” Susan moved between the other two hungry women and shook her head disapprovingly. She gestured with her head to her belly. She was petting it as she spoke. “Susan tummy need food. Girls need food too. Tummies are all sad. But Susan think—“ Susan had to think for a moment before speaking on her thoughts. “Susan think girls and Susan will eat again.” She smiled as she articulated herself in a way she thought was very clear and uplifting.

            Power Girl and She-Hulk stared at Susan and then looked to one another. Power Girl sighed.

            “She’s right. We’ll be fine. I’ve been in worse circumstances. This is no different. We’ll get out of here and be able to fill our tummies in no time. We just have to be patient and use our heads.” Karen nodded her head assuring Jennifer. Power Girl’s stomach protested, but she quieted it with the gentle rotation of her warm palm over her abs. “We’ll be okay.”

            Susan, She-Hulk, and Power Girl all smiled at one another and nodded their heads while petting their gurgling tummies. They felt hungry, very much so, but they also were feeling optimistic. What couldn’t three of the strongest women in the multiverse do?

 

_Two Days Later_

 

            "So hungry!" Susan cried and threw her arms up the air before leaning back and hitting the sand. Her belly growled on impact and she moaned and brought her hands back down to rubbed at her quivering center. "Tummy is empty! Susan hungry!"

            "I can't believe how weak I feel. It's been days since we ate last. I think I'm going to pass out! It sounds like my tummy is giving up. It's groaning like it's dying, so noisy!" Power Girl whined and rubbed her hands over her sore abdomen. A grumble of need emerged from her and she simpered as she tried to stroke it away.

            "I'm starving! I wish there was a morsel to eat on this stupid island. My tummy is louder than the waves and emptier than this dead ocean," She-Hulk complained. She caressed her belly and whimpered as it moaned and squealed with hunger.

            “All the food is fake, even though those pours in the trees make them smell real! It is just wrong!” Power Girl stroked her unforgiving stomach. It was howling now, demanding attention and substance. “I’m convinced! Whoever made this island is trying to torture us!”

            “You think someone set this all up? The attacks? The sewer? Us meeting? This island? The lack of food?” She-Hulk’s stomach barked at the mention of food. She patted her center, urging it to settle at least a little. “That is just too much!”

            “Why!? How is it too much? You don’t think some big-shot villain couldn’t have set it up?”

            “But why? Why starve us?”

            Power Girl dug her knuckles into the tender flesh of her abdomen. She could feel here stomach and intestines quake under her hand. While she comforted her gut with mild abuse, she pondered what she’d been contemplating for days. “Who indeed.”

            “Susan tired.” The largest build of the three women whined. Her delicate fingers caressed her belly as she moaned. “Susan and Tummy tired. No good. Need food. So empty.”

            “We know, Susan,” She-Hulk said. “But there isn’t any food.” Jennifer’s insides groaned and clinched. “Believe me, I want something to eat too.” She rubbed her belly tenderly as she thought about how hungry she was. It wasn’t a hard subject to focus on. “I feel like it has been weeks since I last ate. My tummy is so tight.” She-Hulk showed this visually by pulling on her concaved belly meat. “Look? There’s so little left. I’m sinking in. That’s how hungry I am.”

            “Me too,” Power Girl said. She tugged and rubbed out her own growling center. “I’m so hungry I would eat anything. I mean anything. My tummy is killing me. Like, literally. I don’t think I’ll last much longer.”

            The three women continued talking about their stomach pains and their hunger pangs. They even started to share a little about their favorite dishes and drinks. This passed the time well until the sun dropped behind the horizon and all three women were huddled together for warms. The collective groan and rumble of their stomachs made for an uncomfortable lullaby that eventually—along with the fatigue starvation causes—lulled the three power house superheroes to sleep.

            All the girls slept as the sun came up. The roars of their tummies hadn't woken them yet, when suddenly Power Girl startled awake at a sound overhead.

            At first she thought it was just her belly echoing around her, so she stroked it and hushed it. "I know you're empty, you poor little tummy. Shhh, we'll eat someday soon. We'll find something." Another loud squawk caused her to look to the sky and there she saw it wasn't just her imagination or her belly that had woken her.

            Above her, almost like phantoms to her hungry eyes, were a small flock of seagulls.

            "Food?" Power Girl whispered.

            "Food?" Susan shot straight up and looked from side to side frantically. Her stomach let out a loud growl and she clutched it and massaged it before looking to Power Girl. "Power said food? Where food? Tummy hungry! Empty belly need food!"

            Susan's shouts pulled She-Hulk from her rest. "Who said food? Did we find food?" She sat up groggily and patted her grumbling stomach. "I'm so empty, I'll eat anything. Please share with me and my tummy."

            Power Girl silently pointed toward the sky, where the seagulls still flew overhead.

            The other two girls turned their attentions toward the sky.

            "Seagulls," She-Hulk said in some disbelief. Her belly growled at the prospect. "Sounds tasty to me." She caressed her belly in circles and licked her lips. "We just have to wait for them to land. Then we'll eat them all up and fill our empty tummies!"

            So the three girls waited and sure enough the first seagull chose to land. It fluttered down on the edge of the beach and strolled along the water's edge.

            Power Girl and She-Hulk prepared to lunge, but before they could work out a plan, Susan was stampeding toward the would-be meal.

            "Get in Susan's tummy! Grawr!" Susan ran at the bird with her mouth open and one hand outstretched toward the seagull while the other hand worked frantic circles over her growling stomach. "So hungry! Hungryyyy!"

            Terrified, the seagull took flight just as Susan hit the ground with her arm prepared to nab the treat.

            "You scared it away!" Power Girl yelled mournfully. Her belly screamed and groaned in anger and she petted it with both hands as she sniffed back tears of bitter disappointment. "We're going to starve! Our empty tummies won't have a single bite to eat all because you--"

            "Shut up!" She-Hulk hissed. She crouched down low and rubbed her stomach in anticipation. "Another one landed over there. I'm going to catch it quietly and we'll stuff our faces and tummies full, okay?"

            Power Girl nodded upon seeing the bird and crouched down beside She-Hulk. She turned to Susan and held a finger up to her lips.

            Susan nodded sadly before joining the other girls low to the ground.

            She-Hulk crawled forward, keeping one hand circling her growling tummy as she inched toward the seagull pecking at the sand.

            She got close enough to almost reach it when her belly let out a loud groan and the seagull squawked and flapped away, alarmed.

            She-Hulk moaned and rubbed her loud belly with both hands. "It's no use. My tummy is too noisy. The sounds will just scare the seagulls away! I'm so hungry I can't stand it! Why won't those dumb birds stay still?"

            "We can't give up!" Power Girl said. Her belly groaned in agreement. "We're going to catch a seagull and eat every last bite of it! Our tummies will remember what full is!"

            Inspired by Power Girl's words, they decided to try again.

            Again and again the seagulls landed. They pecked stupidly at the iron coconuts and a few even landed in the water to drift on the soft waves. Their mere presence was a taught, a mockery of the girl's starvation. It wasn't just hunger that made the girls want to eat the birds, it also became a matter o pride.

            Susan splashed and flopped into the water as she tried and failed to grab at another gull. It flew away as she sank in the swallow water.

            They had given up being sneaky and now anytime a gull landed, the girls would charge. The birds started landing two at a time, making the frustration worse.

            "I'm going to rip your head off your body and stuff it into my barren tummy and laugh!" Power Girl cried rabidly as she dove through the sand and narrowly missed yet another of the heinous flock. She sat up slowly and caressed her cramped and crying stomach. It moaned from the physical exertion and Power Girl rubbed it roughly to calm the ache, but it was only growing worse with the hungry. "It feels like my stomach is flat. It's just one quivering, emptied sack. I want to fill it with bird, but they won't hold still!"

            Susan stood up dripping wet and began to pet her tight belly. "Tummy empty! Tummy want food. Birds stupid. Don't know how to be ate." Her stomach grumbled and she grumbled back at it and sniffled. Then her mild tears turned to full on sobs and a sight in the distance broke her. "No!!!"

            Startled, Power Girl and She-Hulk turned to Susan to see what was wrong. What they saw made their bellies quiver and shake with longing.

            There, in the distance, was another seagull flying into the air. It had a thick juicy fish flopping in its beak.

            "But...we checked the ocean! There are no fish! None! I checked! It's as empty as my poor tummy!" She-Hulk cried out in outrage. Still her belly cried out for the fish and she rubbed her center in awe.

            "Gull beast better hunter?" Susan offered sorrowfully. Her own belly burbled and squelched as she stood looking on the seagull as it flew high above them.

            "Maybe we can scare them into dropping the fish," Power Girl said. Her belly grumbled and she stroked it thoughtfully. "Yeah. Yeah! We can't catch the bird, but if it drops a fish, we can eat the fish! Fill our tummies, problem solved!"

            The other girls nodded weakly.

            She-Hulk tenderly rubbed her groaning stomach. "You know, I want to eat just as much as you. My tummy is empty and noisy and making me crazy, but how do you know there are more fish?"

            "Where there is one, there are more," Power Girl.

            It turned out she was absolutely right.

            One after the other the seagulls grew bold and dove down to collect fish from the ocean. By some horrible force of tragedy the girls could find no fish, but the seagulls found tons.

            They tried chasing the gulls about, flailing their arms whenever their bellies didn't ache to badly to do so. However, try as they might they simply couldn't get a hold of a gull, or frighten one badly enough to drop its catch.

            After what felt like hours to the girls, they finally gave up and lied down on the sand.

            Susan's hand returned to her tender belly and she stroked it lovingly and apologetically. It growled viciously against her palms, emptier for the effort used. "Susan starving. Birds bad. Tummy so empty!"

            "My tummy hurts so bad! I'm so hungry. Why do the seagulls have to be so selfish? Hey! Seagull! Please drop some fish down here! We're hungry!" Power Girl begged the birds fluttering just out of their reach. She clasped her belly and massaged it, trying to ease the tension and longing inside. Her abdomen rumbled and groaned like a broken truck lurching through a snowy drift. It made her shudder with hunger. "Please! I can't take it anymore! I need to eat!"

            "Yes, please! Just drop us one little fish and we'll be grateful forever! Please have mercy!" She-Hulk rubbed her belly in circles as it whined and gurgled. She watched the birds above fly around in patterns, mocking the starving girls below. "I'm so empty, I don't think the birds can hear me pleading over the cries of my tummy."

            "Please feed Susan! Susan will be friend!" Susan started to call out desperately upon hearing the other two girls beg. She patted her belly with both hands and it let out a roar. "Birdies, Susan tummy hungry! Listen! Feed please!"

            After a bit of pleading a few seagulls did land on the beach and in their weakened states, the girls were almost certain the creatures were going to feed them. However, the birds merely perched on the end of the beach and ate their fish right in front of the girls' hungry eyes.

            "Please, just give us a little bite of that," Power Girl whispered, so as not to scare the bird away. She rubbed her belly and it growled, but not loud enough to disrupt the animal. "We're so empty. Our tummies are like foodless sacks. We just want a bite. Please. Just a bite?"

            She-Hulk tried to move closer by shifting across the sand on her back. Her center let out a howl and she caressed it to quiet it down. "Listen, birdy, we are starved, but you have loads of fish. Just give us one. Just a bite each would fill our tummies up enough for now. Please!"

            The seagull turned its head to the side to inspect them, but went right along eating the fish away, bit by bit.

            "Please don't eat all fish!" Susan whisper-hissed.

            As if to mock her one last time, the gull plucked the fish with its beak, tossed it in the air, and swallowed the last of it whole.

            "No!" Susan screamed and crawled to her knees. Her belly grumbled in protest, but she clutched at it to silence it. "Bad bird!" She yelled so loudly that the seagull screamed and flew into the air. "Susan hungry! Should have fed tummy!" She hollered until the gulls were panicked and they flapped all the way to the other side of the island.

            "No," Power Girl muttered. "Look what you did. Now we'll never get something to eat. My tummy is going to implode and I’ll form an empty black hole. Be damned I don’t swallow this entire planet then!" She moved her fingers under her ribs and simpered as her body shivered and moaned. "We're going to starve for sure."

            She-Hulk petted her own gurgling guts and sighed. "I think we're going to starve anyway."

 

After being outwitted by seagulls, tormented by the fresh smells of fruit that wasn’t really around, and trying to fill their bellies with various substitutes, Susan Strong, Power Girl, and She-Hulk had just about enough. They were dehydrated, starved, dirty, sunburnt, and very, very tired. It had been enough to trek through miles of fowl-smelling sewage. It had been over kill when they had spent days on the beach trying to catch fist and hunt birds by the sea. However, the very final nerve, the last straw, the body of the iceberg had finally been met.

            “What is it?” Jennifer, the green-skinned babe occasionally named She-Hulk, asked as she pointed towards the sky. Her hand absently petting her delicate center as she spoke. “Is that suppose to be a joke?”

            “It isn’t funny,” Power Girl, a woman also referred to by Karen from time to time, stared in horror and disbelief. Her head moved from left to right as she followed the direction of the aerial object’s movements. Her tummy growled low as she caressed her tense midsection. “There’s no way. This can’t be happening.”

            “Chicken—!“ Susan reached up and tried to grab at an image that was over sixty feet away. “Tummy need chicken! Food! Tummy need food! Oh, so filling! So yummy!” Her stomach throbbed and pulsed beneath the tight, sunken-in flesh of her body under her ribcage. She was stroking it constantly now, the only thing keeping the pain levels low enough that she could focus on something else. Right now, her eyes were very focused. “Come to Susan, Chicken!”

            She-Hulk stumbled down the side of the beach with her eyes towards the sky. Power Girl and Susan followed shortly after. They were all mesmerized by what they were seeing. A giant billowing sign on the back of a large plane with the image of a delicious looking roasted chicken on one side of it was sending the girls into a riot. They were all drooling and rubbing their bellies that demanded to be fed the yummy sign. So, following their stomach’s orders, the women tried to follow the plane and its taunting sign as far as they could. They all shouted for the plane to land, to see them, to deliver them from starvation on the metal island. However, the plane inevitably moved just out of sight and the girls felt once again hopeless and lost. They question the intent of pilot and conspiracy theories started to grow.

            That’s when the plane came back! It had doubled back and was now going in the opposite direction. Only, this time the sign had a picture of a chicken leg on a plate with some strange looking man’s face behind it making a smoochy-face and words that read, “Plead for your Beloved King! Love means Eats for All!”

            “Ice King!” Susan called out. The other two women looked at her with confusion. Susan shook with fury and then fell to her knees. She clutched her belly and whined as it rumbled with intense hunger. It let out a long and loud roar that made her swallow thickly and forced her to come to a resolve. She nodded to herself then stood with her fists clenched. At first, she looked ticked; her head was down with her eyes closed tightly as she breathed deeply. Then, her eyes opened up and she looked sad and lonely and desperately up at the plane. She raised her hands up high above her head before remembering to keep one on her hungry tummy.

            “Who is this Ice King?” Power Girl demanded.

            Susan wasn’t in the mood to explain or care. If the Ice King was offering food, she’d do anything for it.

            “Ice King! Susan is so—hungry! Please feed tummy!” Susan pushed her groaning belly forward and whined. She stroked it in large circles as it cried out from within her. “Hear tummy? So hungry! Yes, Susan will l-l-like Ice King! Susan, Ice King, friends if bearded sloppy king gives Susan and tummy chicken to fill tummy!”

            The other two watched their colleague as she pleaded for food.

            “She must know him,” She-Hulk pointed out.

            “Do you think this is a good idea?” Power Girl asked quietly. She didn’t want to offend any potential assistance.

            They both looked up and read the sign again.

            “What do we have to loose?”

            “Our dignity?”

            “Worth it for a chicken leg that big, don’t you think?”

            “Yeah.” Power Girl said, drooling.

            The two began to mimic Susan’s attempts. They showed and rubbed their growling bellies and called out to the plane as loudly as they could, “Please, my king! Feed us! We’re so hungry! Our tummies are so empty! We would love you if only you would give us something to eat! Please, we will do anything! Our tummies are so tight and hallow! We might die if we don’t eat!”

            Power Girl tore the center from her suit to show off her aching stomach’s dip. She caressed the concaved surface with one hand in the circular motion that universally should have gotten the message across clearly enough, but she didn’t stop there.

            “Ice King,” she called out, going off of Susan’s title. “Please, feed me! I’m too young and pretty to die like this. I’ll forgive you for this island and all the suffering if you feed me now! Anything will do. My tummy is just so empty and I can’t take the pain anymore. I’ll loose my mind. So please, please feed me! I’ll do anything!” Her fingers moved over the visible skin of her belly as she tried to lessen the groaning and pain emitting from it.

            “Yes, anything!” She-Hulk saw no reason to hold on to dignity or pride when she wouldn’t be alive to enjoy it and shouted her new loyalties at the top of her lungs. “You hear us!? We’re starving! You have our attention! We’re so hungry! Our bellies are empty and they aren’t going to last much longer! Please, give us something to fill our poor tummies! We’ll do whatever! Come on! Please, feed us!” She stroked her stomach as it whined beneath her palms. Feeding herself was the priority. Everything else would come afterwards.

            “Anything?” A voice came over speakers hidden in all the trees. Susan recognized it at once.

            “Ice King.” Susan groaned along with her belly.

            The other two looked between themselves and then nodded. “Anything!” They screamed in unison.

            “Any—thing?” Ice Kind asked again, more exaggerated, and this time with a small giggle following it.

            “Anything!” All three women shouted together, desperate an annoyed.

            “What do you think Gunter? Think we should let them have it?”

            “Quak!”

            “Alright. Okay, okay! You don’t have to take all the fun out of it every time, you know. It wouldn’t kill ya to be a little more enthusiastic.”

            “Quak.”

            Power Girl, She-Hulk, and Susan all shared an uncertain look between them.

            “All right ladies! All you have to do is marry me and I’ll make sure you never ever ever fo hungry again! How’s that?”

            They all were uncomfortable with it, but their stomachs where growling and the hunger pangs were too much to bare.

            “Fine! I’ll marry you! Whatever, just give me something for my empty hungry tummy!” Power Girl gave up. The organs beneath her circling hands would not last without nourishment and she felt out of options. “I’m so hungry! Just feed me, please!”

            The other two women’s resolve began to slip.

            “Not so fast, Ice King!” Another male’s voice entered the scene.

            “Finn!!!” Susan’s eyes were lit up and she was now standing and jumping for joy despite her angry belly’s rumbles.

            “What sort of man lures a bunch of women to a private island to starve them and then force them into marriage? That just isn’t classy.” Yet another male came soring into the frame.

            “Iron Man?” She-Hulk asked in disbelief. He saluted her as he landed on the windshield of the plane and prepared to destroy the machine.

            “No man has the right to hurt a fellow person, especially not for such disgusting personal gain!” Finally, Power Girl recognized someone. A third male had arrived in the sky above the island.

            “Superman? What the-“

            The three men took down Ice King’s plane and his plans. The three men landed and explained they’d been searching for the women for almost a month. That’s when they finally met one another and Finn called out Ice King who had been missing along with Princess Bubblegum’s outer-dimensional portal and they all knew exactly what had happened.

            “Please, can we just eat now?” Power Girl fell slumped against Superman. She was exhausted. “Not that your macho heroing isn’t fascinating, but my tummy is empty and I feel like I’m going to black out. Do you have any idea what it feels like to starve on an island for three weeks with my metabolism? My tummy needs to be filled!”

            Superman laughed nervously. “Of course.”

            “No problem, ladies! Jake and I have you covered.” Finn gave his transportation machine, which was apparently actually a large yellow dog, a swift nudge.

            “Oh! Right!” Jake’s mouth opened wide and he spat out what was giving him that off blocky shape. A large lumpy bag that, when opened, revealed a ton of eatables. “Here you go, girls. An all you can eat Jake style buffet!” He swallowed it ll out of the bag. They started to panic and scream before he turned himself into a table and set of three chairs and the food oozed out of his back in a proper diner manner.

            “Food!” Susan screamed!

            “Foo—d.” Power Girl said, mouth agape.

            The three women sat down and ate their fill happily, not caring about any other circumstance. Slowly, they filled their bellies until they couldn’t eat any more.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this piece. 
> 
> All my works in "The Hunger Fic" are works commissioned by a single individual and they follow his precise requests. So, if you liked this one, you should go check out the others too. 
> 
> Don't forget to give kudos if you really liked it or leave a comment if you feel so inclined. You can always bookmark or subscribe for future updates too.
> 
> See you guys later!


End file.
